Truth and Consequences
by I'dBeDelighted
Summary: What happens when William is finally exonerated? Will everything be the same as before - or will there be consequences?


With Detective Watts' help William had been exonerated of all charges stemming from the murder of Lydia Hall and was once again a free man. His position at Station House Four was waiting for him and Inspector Brackenreid was once again in his rightful position. The mayor himself had seen to it that Brackenreid's dismissal by Williams was negated now Chief Constable Davis was in jail – awaiting trial for numerous charges of corruption and threatening an officer of the law. The Inspector had turned the tables on Davis, hiding his pistol in his pocket until the last moment then shooting Davis in the shoulder. Enough to disable him whilst keeping him alive to face the consequences of his actions. This time he wouldn't get away with a slap on the wrist and a job where he could make more trouble and help his cronies in city hall. Having been release from his cell William checked in with the Inspector before heading home to finally see Julia again.

xxxXxxx

Julia jumped up from the sofa when she heard the door open. She took a deep breath as she stood waiting for him to turn the corner into the living room.

He stopped, "Julia," he looked at her longingly, stepping forward he continued, "Julia, I-"

"William!" Julia snapped back sternly, stopping him in his tracks, his mouth dropped open in confusion. Julia looked at the floor and took another deep breath summoning her courage. "William, why do you insist on pursuing things when you've been told to leave them alone?"

William didn't know what to say, he didn't expect this onslaught when he finally saw Julia, he didn't know what had come over her; he extended his hands in entreaty, a wounded look on his face. Julia closed her eyes and took a second to calm herself.

"William - your insistence on the truth caused Lydia Hall's death, my abduction not to mention _I_ was almost killed, almost resulted in the Inspector's, George, Henry and Jackson's deaths and Jackson will never fully recover." William opened his mouth to answer but Julia continued, "Miss Baxter is taking care of his medical needs, he won't be able to return to the constabulary."

William cast his eyes to the floor, this wasn't the greeting he expected.

Julia shook her head, "When will you learn to leave things alone?"

William was heartbroken, all he had wanted to do was hold her, hug her tightly, take in her scent and relax in her arms. It seemed that wasn't going to happen. He looked at her pleadingly.

"I need some time William, I can't just go back to the way we were. The hotel wants us to leave, I've paid the bill until tomorrow. _You_ can stay tonight but you need to pack up your things and find somewhere to stay."

"You're leaving?" William couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What about us? Where will _you_ go?"

Julia took a deep breath before answering, "I'm going to my father's house. I never sold it, I was waiting for Ruby to return."

"How long will you be gone?" William asked.

"I'm not sure, I just need some time to think about things." Julia replied, "I'll still be working in the morgue but I'd prefer if you didn't come in. Send George or I'll send over the reports, I can't do this right now." She went into the bedroom to collect her bags, "I'll send someone over tomorrow to get the rest of my things." With that she left.

xxx

The next morning William left his home of the last three years with all his belongings in a suitcase and steamer trunk.

xxxXxxx

William walked into Station House Four, Inspector Brackenreid noticed he was loaded down with luggage; he walked over to the Detective's office. He stood in the doorway as William stored his suitcase and trunk in the dark room.

"Is everything alright Murdoch?" the Inspector enquired.

William sat at his desk and rested his chin in his hand, "No sir."

Brackenreid entered the office and took a seat opposite William. "I take it you've moved out of the hotel."

William nodded, "They told us to leave."

Brackenreid continued, "So where will you and the good Doctor live now?"

William sighed, "Julia's moving into her father's house, I'm not welcome."

Brackenreid was confused, "I thought her father died."

Nodding, William explained, "He did, the house was never sold."

"So why couldn't the two of you live there instead of the hotel in the first place?"

William shrugged his shoulders, "Bad memories…?"

"But she's fine moving in now without you. Bloody hell Murdoch what did you do?"

"Nothing Sir, I went home last night and Julia said she needed time to think about things."

"Things?" Brackenreid repeated, "What things?"

William shrugged his shoulders again, "I suppose whether she can live with me as I put everyone's lives in danger; because I wouldn't let things go, I had to get to the truth."

"But you've always done that Murdoch."

"Yes Sir, but no one's ever died before."

Brackenreid shook his head, rose out of his chair and started walking towards the door. When he reached it he stopped and turned back, "I'm sure she'll come around Murdoch." He spun around and left.

xxx

Later that morning it was clear William was getting nothing done so Brackenreid told him he may as well go and find a place to stay. After walking aimlessly – he thought – he found himself at Mrs. Kitchen's door.

xxx

Brackenreid had sat for some time going over the events of the past few days, he could easily have put a stop to everything had he just given Murdoch a direct order to leave it alone. Why hadn't he done that? He knew Murdoch's tenacity would get him into trouble eventually but never thought it would be this bad. Now after all he'd been through his wife had rejected him just when he needed her most. Brackenreid got up, collected his hat and coat and marched over to the morgue. Miss James was preparing a body for autopsy as he walked in, he looked around and saw Dr. Ogden absorbed in something at her desk, she hadn't noticed him yet. Walking over to Miss James he quietly asked her if she would give him a few minutes alone with the Doctor. He then approached Julia, clearing his throat as he neared to make her aware of his presence.

Looking up Julia inwardly groaned, "Hello, Inspector."

Brackenreid nodded, "Doctor." He hesitated a second or two, "I know it's not my place…" stalling midsentence, he collected himself and forged on "don't you think Murdoch has suffered enough this last week?"

"No Inspector," Julia replied, "it's not your place. I appreciate what you're trying to do. I know who I married but this time things went too far. I need some time to calm down, think things over and come to terms with what happened. I can assure you Inspector I have no intention of leaving William."

Brackenreid wasn't entirely satisfied, "In the meantime Doctor I have a detective that's no use to me." He turned and left with Julia casting thunderbolts at him.

 _How dare he interfere._ She took in a deep breath then sighed loudly. Perhaps she was being hard on William; but he'd done so much damage she just couldn't bring herself to forgive him and pretend nothing happened. He needed to see that there were consequences, you couldn't put people's lives in danger then go on as if everything was the same. It seemed the Inspector was willing to do that, but she couldn't … not yet. Yes, William was right and Detective Watts had eventually uncovered the evidence needed. Williams and Graham were now facing charges for corruption, the shooting of the constables and the murder of Mr. Dobbs and Lydia Hall; but what William had put everyone through in the meantime was just too much. Innocent people had suffered and Lydia Hall had paid the ultimate price. _Oh William…._ Tears welled in Julia's eyes.

xxx

Mrs. Kitchen was surprised to see Mr. Murdoch at her door on a Thursday. She beckoned him in. "It's good to see you Mr. Murdoch, I was glad to read in the newspaper that you had been exonerated and would be reinstated in your job."

"Thank you Mrs. Kitchen." William replied.

"Now what can I do for you?" Mrs. Kitchen enquired.

William cleared his throat and shuffled his feet. "I was hoping you would have a room for me." He quickly added, "I don't need one for long, at least I hope I don't. I just need to get things sorted out."

Mrs. Kitchen cast a sad look at him. "I've just put the kettle on, come into the kitchen and have some tea," she led the way. Mrs. Kitchen invited William to sit at the table. When the kettle had boiled and she'd added the hot water to the teapot she sat opposite him. "Unfortunately I don't have a room at the moment. However, if you really need somewhere to stay you can sleep on my sofa. You know you're always welcome here."

William thanked her. "You haven't even asked why Mrs. Kitchen."

She smiled, "I assumed you were having … problems, perhaps because of your recent predicament, and had to sort things out. It really isn't any of my business, I thought you'd tell me if you wanted me to know."

William nodded, "Very perceptive of you Mrs. Kitchen. I'll take the sofa. Thank you."

xxxXxxx

A week had now passed and it seemed to Brackenreid that things weren't improving with regard to Murdoch's married life; he was still down in the dumps and not pulling his weight. If things didn't improve soon he'd have to do something drastic. Actually, he thought, perhaps sooner rather than later would be better. He telephoned the morgue and asked Dr. Ogden to come over to the station house to discuss a report. As soon as he had disconnected he pulled the blinds to conceal the proceedings, figuring that the Doctor would use the corridor to his office rather than chance a meeting with the Detective in the bullpen. He then sat at his desk with a file in front of him and awaited the Doctor's arrival.

Julia took the corridor from the station house door directly to the Inspector's office just as he'd expected. He saw her approach then heard the knock.

Standing up he called, "Come in Doctor. Please, have a seat." and gestured to a chair in front of his desk.

"You have a query about a report Inspector? What can I help you with?" She was totally oblivious to his ruse.

He ignored her and walked over and opened the office door. "Murdoch! Get in here!"

Julia was beside herself, "INSPECTOR! I don't appreciate being brought here under false pretence!"

"Now here me out Doctor," Brackenreid implored, "I need Murdoch in a fit state to do his job. The only way I see that happening is for you two to work things out."

As he finished speaking William walked in. Seeing Julia he stopped dead, staring at her, he didn't know what to say. He turned his gaze to Brackenreid "Sir?"

Brackenreid replied, "I'm going out, if I have to lock the two of you in here until doomsday I will. You _will_ sort things out. Now talk, and when I get back I expect things to be back to normal. Got it?" He left the office but didn't leave the station house until he was sure neither William nor Julia were leaving the office. He instructed George and Henry to watch both doors and if either the Detective or the Doctor were to try and leave they should detain them until he got back. "I'll be back in half an hour." he told the constables. They nodded and took up positions where they could keep an eye on both doors.

William stood staring longingly at Julia; Julia sat staring directly at the floor. This continued for five minutes. William finally took a seat next to Julia, he started to put his hand out to touch hers but thought better of it.

"Julia, we can't just sit like this until the Inspector gets back."

Julia continued to stare at the floor, then suddenly roared, "How dare he? How dare he interfere?"

William tried to calm her, "He just wants the best for both of us."

Julia finally looked at William, "And how does he know that the current situation ISN'T the best?"

William's mouth dropped open, he didn't know what to say. Eventually he found his voice, "So this is it then?"

"No, no William, that's not what I meant," Julia quickly responded.

"So what did you mean Julia?"

Julia shook her head, "I just meant that I can't do this right now, I need time."

"How much time?" William was thinking this wouldn't be worked out by the time the Inspector returned, if it was ever was. "Julia, please…?"

"I don't know William, I don't know…"

William got up to leave but when he opened the door George suddenly appeared in front of him.

"I'm sorry Sir, the Inspector gave specific instructions that you weren't allowed to leave the room."

"But George…"

George shook his head, "I'm sorry Sir, I can't let you leave."

William turned back, again he stood staring at Julia. He shrugged his shoulders and held out his hands. "I'm sorry, it looks like we're stuck here until the Inspector returns."

He sat on the sofa opposite Julia and rested his elbows on his knees, head down, staring at the floor. A few minutes passed. Julia sighed and shook her head.

"Damn the Inspector!" she muttered. William's head shot up. "William." She shook her head again. "You know how I feel about you, I don't want to hurt you, but you can be so obtuse at times. You just don't think about the consequences of your actions. One day you WILL get us all killed with your insistence on pursuing things that should be left alone."

"So you're saying I should just have let everything go? The corruption, the murder?"

"Yes! …No…" Staring up at the ceiling she sucked in a deep breath then shook her head once again. "I know you couldn't do that, but you should be more aware of the dangers of investigating powerful men with secrets William. Some people will do _anything_ to keep the skeletons firmly ensconced in their closets. You already knew that Williams had a past, and Graham seemed to get an awful lot of his projects approved with no problems. Far too many to think he didn't have friends in city hall."

William looked sheepish, he gave a sideways nod in assent. "I'll think things through a little more before acting in future Julia. That's all I can promise. I still have a job to do and that usually means looking into things that people don't want out in the open."

Julia walked over and sat beside him on the sofa taking his hand in hers. "I understand William, all I'm asking is to think twice in future before charging headlong into an investigation of this magnitude." She smiled at him for the first time since seeing him again. He managed a wan smile in return. Julia's smile broadened into a grin, "William Murdoch, you are the most infuriating man I have ever met." She finally gave in and took him into her arms and hugged him.

xxxXxxx

Brackenreid knocked on the door.

"Come in Inspector" William called out. The door opened slightly, he didn't know what to expect.

"It's alright Inspector," Julia called out, "you won't be hit by flying projectiles."

Brackenreid smiled to himself as he entered the room, it seemed his plan worked. "Well you two, have you sorted things out to everyone's satisfaction?"

"I think we have Sir," William replied, looking more relaxed and happier than the Inspector had seen him all week.

"Good, good. Well then, I dare say you need to find yourself somewhere else to live. Murdoch take the rest of the day off. Be back bright and early tomorrow."

"Actually Sir," William replied, "we already have somewhere. We'll be staying at Julia's family home, temporarily, until we've built our own home. However, I do need to collect my things from Mrs. Kitchen's."

xxxXxxx

As usual reviews are always welcome and encouraged.


End file.
